Sudah berakhirkah?
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Sequel dari Karena Kami Teman! Rin memelukku untuk yang terakhir kali dan aku pun membalas pelukannya. "Dengan begini semua berakhir, kan?" bisiknya di telingaku. aku menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya belum." jawabku.


Aku berjalan menuju sekolahku dengan langkah berat. Aku bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi, kau tahu. Di persimpangan aku melihat Rin berjalan di belakang Len dan Neru. Aku melihatnya dengan kemarahan meluap. Kenapa Rin tidak meninggalkan Len dan Neru? Apa cinta talah membutakan matanya hingga dia mengikuti Len seperti anjing setia? Atau ini salah satu perintah Len lagi, menyuruhnya mengikutinya dan melihat dia dan neru bermesraan dan membuat hati Rin hancur? Aku menarik nafas dalam dan memikirkan cara agar Rin bisa lepas dari Len unutuk sementara.

"Rin!" kupanggil dia. Dia berbalik, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Akupun ikut membalas ssenyumannya dan berlari kearahnya. Kulirik Len, dia juga melirikku dengan tatapan tajam, tapi segera menoleh saat Neru memanggilnya.

Aku dan Rin membicarakan banyak hal, pelajaran, tugas tugas dan lain lain hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa kami telah sampai didepan kelas. aku melambaikan tangan pada Rin dan menuju kekelasku. Dia membalas lambaian tanganku ssebelum masuk ke kelasnya bersama Len.

* * *

Aku menulis kalimat kalimat terakhir dari cerita yang kubuat. Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Segera kukemas barang barangku ke tas lalu pulang ke rumah. Sendirian di sekolah terasa sedikit menyeramkan dan aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku terus berjalan dalam keheningan hingga sebuah taman yang sepi. Setiap anak anak yang bermain disana telah dijemput oleh orang tuanya kerumah sepertinya. Matahari yang beralih ke ufuk barat memberi pandangan yang tidak terlalu menyakitkan saat aku melihat dua siluet. Aku menyipit dan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas dua siluet yang tampak tak asing itu. Kulihat mereka, Neru dan Rin. Rin melihat Neru dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kudeskripskan. Sebalknya, Neru melihat Rin dengan penuh aura kebencian. Dan semua itu dikumpulkannya dalam sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Rin. Aku kaget dan segera berlari menuju mereka.

Kutanya Rin, dia mengatakan dia baik baik saja. Bagaimana bisa dia baik baik saja? Pipinya merah akibat tamparan Neru dan matanya menunjukkan dia ingin menangis. Aku menoleh, melihat Neru berbalik berjalan pulang. Tapi sebelum dia benar benar pergi dia mengumpat pada Rin dan mengingatkan agar Rin menjauh dari dirinya dan Len.

Aku mengantar Rin sampai kerumahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat keadaan Rin sekali lagi. Dia tetap mengatakan hal yang sama dan berterimakasih padaku seraya tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku saat melihatnya menghilang di balik pintu. Kurasa aku juga harus pulang.

"Selamat datang!" Rui menyambutku dengan ceria. Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya menuju dapur.

"Tidak biasanya kamu pulang larut. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil menaruh segelas air di atas meja di depanku. Aku menggumamkan terima kasih dan meminumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rui.

"Aku mengantar Rin kerumahnya tadi." Kujawab.

Rui menggumamkan 'Oh' dan duduk di kursi diseberang meja.

"Apa dia bertengkar dengan Neru?"

Aku terkejut. Dari mana dia tahu? Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku Rui menjawab.

"Saat istirahat aku tak sengaja mendengar Len mengatakan kalau Rin mungkin menyukainya pada Neru."

Aku terdiam dengan rasa terkejut dan kesal menyelimutiku. Jadi Len tahu selama ini? Dia tahu kalau Rin menyukainya?

Esok paginya aku tidak melihat keberadaan Rin di sekolah. Sepertinya dia tidak sekolah. Itu lebih baik, karena aku tidak mau dia melihat Len ataupun Neru. Saat istirahat aku memutuskan untuk mencari len. Kutemukan dia duduk di bawah pohon bersama teman temannya.

"Kau mengadu domba mereka?" salah satu temannya berkata dengan terkejut. Len menyeringai mendengarnya lalu dia dan teman temannya membuat lelucon tentang Rin.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dengan tangan terkepal aku mendatangi mareeka dan memukul Len tepat di wajahnya. Len memandangku dengan terkejut dan marah. Dia membentakku.

"Apa maumu?!" teriaknya padaku.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini pada Rin? Dia bahkan selalu membantumu dalam segala hal. Tapi kenapa kau justru menyakitinya?" tanyaku dengan berteriak padanya.

Len terdiam. Tak beberapa lama dia menyeringai kembali dan mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mengitariku bebrapa kali. Menatapku tajam seperti saat aku berjalan bersama Rin kemarin.

"Kenapa kamu begitu perhatiannya? dia bukan siapa siapa bagimu bukan? Apa kau emnyukainnya?"

Aku diam saja mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya. Tentu saja aku meyukai Rin. Dia adalah temanku.

" Hahaha, bodoh, bodoh sekali." Len tertawa.

Aku tetap diam dan menatapnya tajam dengan tangan terkepal. Setelah tawanya reda, dai memandanggiku dengan tatapan mengerikan dan berkata.

"Kau tahu, sia sia saja kau membelanya. Dia tidak akan balik menyukaimu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia milikku. Milikku! Tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku. Jadi menyerah saja." Katanya lalu diiringi tawa.

* * *

"Hei Rui, dari mana?" tanyaku saat melihat Rui pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyuup. Tanpa buang waktu aku mengambilkan handuk dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk itu.

"Aku dari rumah kagamine sanuntuk membarikan catatn dan tugas tugas untuknya." Jawabnya dengan suara gemetar.

Rui lalu menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian sementara aku pergi ke dapur untuk emembuat coklat panas. Kulihat dari jendela, hujan lebat seta petir menjilati bumi. Tidak heran Rui basah kuyup. Aku berbalik saat mendengar langkah kaki menuju dapur. Disana Rui dengan memakai kaos dan rok mini berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang pendek diikatnya menjadi dua dan poninya yang cukup panjang di beri jepit rambut. Aku tersenyum dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas padanya lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja makan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku.

Rui meneguk minumannya sebelum melihatku dan menjawab, "Dia demam tinggi, mungkin tidak akan masuk selama 2-3 hari ke depan."

Aku menunduk melihat cangkir minuman yang kupegang. "Begitu.."

Seminggu sudah berlalu tapi Rin juga tidak datang. Dari informasi yang kudapat dari Rui, Rin berada di rumah sakit karena demamnya yang tidak juga sembuh dan malah semakin parah. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Apa sebaiknya kujenguk saja.

"Aku ikut! Aku juga ingin melihat Rin!" Rui berseru saat kukatakan niatku untuk menjaga Rin.

Saat kami tiba di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Rin, Kiyoteru dan Lily dan juga bebrapa anak di kelas Rin maupun kelasku. Kiyoteru dan Lily tampak bahagia anak mereka memiliki banyak teman yang baik dan perhatian padanya. Jika saja mereka tahu…

"Kata dokter demamnya tidak turun karena stress yang dialaminya." Jawab Liliy saat kutanyakan penyebab penyakit Rin.

"Apa Len pernah menjenguknya?"

Kiyoteru dan Lily berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Lily yang tampaknya sangat cemas dengann keadaan Rin bertanya padaku, "Apa penyebab Rin sakit ini karena Len kun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Aku menggeleng.

* * *

"Kamu tidak menjenguknya?"

Len mengangkat kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali pada ponselnya. Kami saat ini berada di pohon yang sama dengan pohon dimana kami bertengkar dudli. Len kali ini sendiri tanpa ditemani temn temannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Dia juga tidak akan sembuh jika aku datang dan itu hanya membuang waktuku." Jawabnya santai sambil mengotak atik ponselnya.

Kucengkram kerah bajunya dan sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga dia melihatku. Kutarik nafas panjang, berusaha menahan amarahku dan memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dia jadi begini karena kamu tahu!" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Dia tidak menjawab ataupun memukulku. Justru dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan tidak mau melihatku. Aku melepaskannya, membuat dia terjatuh ke tanah. Aku lelah menghadapi keegoisannya, lebih baik aku pergi.

"Aku tidak apa yang Rin lihat darimu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kamu tidak pantas untuk Rin."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian di pohon yang hampir meranggas itu.

Kembali aku menjenguk Rin sepulang sekolah. Kuharap dia telah bangun dan menunjukkan senyum cerahnya yang disukai semua orang itu. Dengan membawa sekantung buah jeruk kesukaannya aku barjalan melalui koridor. Lima langkah sebelum mencapai pintu kamar Rin, kudengar seseorang berteriak marah . mataku menyipit dan mencoba mengenali suara itu.

"Aku membencimu Kagamine Rin. Jangan pernah masuk ke kehidupanku lagi!"

Pintu terbuka dengan suara hentakan yang keras. Dibalik pintu ada Len dengan wajah gusar keluar dari kamar. Dia melihatku dan aku melihatnya. Kami tidak sepatah kata pun dan dia segera melangkahkan kaki, menubrukku sisi kananku dan berjalan keluar.

Kulihat Rin, dia hanya duduk disana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun,tapi perlahan air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya yang pucat. Kemarahan Len tadi telah menghancurkan hatinya yang putih. Aku berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan dia mendongak meyadari kehadiranku. Dia mencoba tersenyum meskipun terlihat jelas senyum itu dipaksakan. Aku menaruh kantung jeruk di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Rin lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Rei."

"Apapun untukmu Rin."

Kami terdiam. Aku tetap mengusap pipinya dan mengamati wajahnya yang pucat. Dia hanya menunduk mentap jari jarinya yang terkait. Kulihat keluar jendela. Matahari telah turun dari singghasanya, menyisakan jejak jejak kehadirannya yang berwarna orange kemerah merahan di langit.

"Rei.."

Aku segera menoleh kembali menatap Rin. Dia mengambil tanganku yng sedari tadi menempel di pipinya dan menggenggam ert dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sulit kudengar hingga aku harus mendekat agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Aku… aku akan pergi."

"!... apa?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah obaasan."

Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa."

'Aku akan pindah akhir bulan ini. Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada Otousan, Okaasan, Rui, Obaasan dan.. Len" dia mengucapkan kata kata terkhirnya dengan nada pelan, membuatku semakin sulit mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak benci padaku kan?"

Aku menggeleng, aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Dia adalah sahabat dan adik kecilku, meskipun kami hanya sepupu. Tapi dia bagikan saudara kandungku yang tidak kumiliki. rin tersenyum dengan tulus pada akhirnya. dia mencium tanganku lalu dengan tangannya dia meletakkan tanganku di pipinya kembali.

"Terima kasih,"

* * *

akhir bulan terasa cepat dan kepindahan Rin pun sudah ada di depan mata. setelah sekolah berakhir aku, Rui, dan teman teman sekelasku maupun Rin berkumpul di gerbang sekolah untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Rin. rin tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan menangis terisak isak di hadapan kami. teman temannya juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Kaito bahkan memeluk kaki Rin agar dia tidak pergi. sungguh kekanakan menurutku.

Rin memlukku untuk yang terakhir kali dan aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Dengan begini semua berakhir, kan?" bisiknya di telingaku.

aku menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya belum." jawabku.

Rin tidak menjawab lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya. dia memberikan senyuman terakhirnya yang disukai teman temannya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum masuk ke mobil. Langit senja berwarna oranye menjadi saksi bisu kepergiannya. Aku mendongak dan melihat bangunan sekolah kami. Tepatnya, ke kelas Rin. Kulihat sekilas bayangan seseorang disana.

Len, kau tidak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan. Dan kuyakin kau akan menyesalinya.

* * *

**Sequel yang ditunggu datang juga! QwQ #emangadayangnunggu**

**Nah, sekarang ketahuan siapa pemuda berambut hitam itu XD**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**


End file.
